Boomerang Thrower
In tribal and wild environments, some warriors take up a hunting tool as a form of combat. The boomerang is useful for all kinds of situations; hunting, protection, and gathering resources. Those who master the art of the boomerang can use this seeming toy as a powerful weapon and tool. Abilities Proficiences The Boomerang Thrower is proficient with Boomerangs. They are no longer proficient with Firearms. Deeds The following deeds are available to the Boomerang Thrower. All deeds that refer to a Firearm instead refer to a Boomerang. All deeds that use firearm attack rolls use ranged Boomerang attack rolls (not melee). '''Crack-Strike (Ex): '''Spending 1 grit point, The Boomerang Thrower may resolve a ranged attack with a Boomerang as a touch attack. This replaces Deadeye. '''Returning Boomerang (Ex): '''So long as the Boomerang Thrower has 1 grit point, their Boomerang will always return to him after making an attack as a free action, unless it is destroyed or in the possession of another creature. This replaces Quick Clear. '''Retrieve Item (Ex): '''Unlocked at 3rd level. Spending 1 grit point, the Boomerang Thrower may use the boomerang to retrieve an unattended object from a distance. The object must be the size of the boomerang or smaller, and be within the Boomerang's first range increment to retrieve it. This replaces Hard Whip. '''Guided Strikes (Ex): '''Unlocked at 7th level. Spending 1 grit point, the Boomerang Thrower may strike multiple enemies in a single throw of the boomerang as a full-round action. He can strike a number of enemies as he can make attacks in a full-round attack, but the targets must all be within 10 ft of each other. He makes a single attack roll against all enemies, and roll damage for each separately. Getting a critical hit with this ability only counts as a single critical hit for the purposes of regaining Grit. This replaces One-Shot. '''Staggering Strike (Ex): '''Unlocked at 11th level. Spending 1 grit point, the Boomerang Thrower can angle the strike of his boomerang to stagger his opponent. They may make a single attack roll. If the attack hits, the target is staggered for 1 round. This replaces Bleeding Wound. '''Perfect Arcs (Ex): '''Unlocked at 15th level. So long as you have 1 grit point, enemies do not gain soft or partial cover bonuses against your Boomerang attacks, due to your well-arced throws. You may also hit a creature behind full cover, so long as their is any path within the first range increment of the Boomerang towards your target. This replaces Menacing Shot. '''Blunt Force Trauma (Ex): '''Unlocked at 19th level. When scoring a critical hit with a boomerang, the Boomerang Thrower can spend 1 Grit Point. The attack deals normal damage, but the target must make a Fort save (DC 10 + 1/2 Gunslinger level + their Dexterity modifier) or instantly die. The Boomerang Thrower can choose to knock the creature unconscious for an hour instead. This is a death effect. This replaces Death Shot. Improved Maneuver At 1st level, gain Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Sunder, or Improved Trip as a bonus feat. They do not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. This replaces Gunsmith. Maneuverable Boomerang (Ex) At 2nd level, so long as the Boomerang Thrower has 1 grit point, they can perform any combat maneuver that they have the Improved feat for with their boomerang, apart from Grapple or Drag. This includes Feint. This replaces Pistol Whip. Excellent Throw (Ex) At 7th level, when using a boomerang to make a ranged attack, he deals 1-1/2x his Dexterity modifier in damage, instead of just 1x. This replaces Steady Grip.